Top Gun
Top Gun is a UK VHS release by CIC Video and Paramount on 16th November 1987 and 7th November 1988, It got re-released as a 'Special Edition' by CIC Video and Paramount on 3rd August 1992, It got re-released by CIC and Paramount on 4th October 1993, 26th February 1996, 22nd March 1999, Is a UK DVD release by Paramount on 4th September 2000 and it got re-released by Paramount on 18th March 2002 and 7th April 2003. Description Cast * Tom Cruise as LT Pete "Maverick" Mitchell * Kelly McGillis as Charlotte "Charlie" Blackwood. The character is based on a real-life person, Christine Fox, who worked at the Miramar Naval Air Station. * Val Kilmer as LT Tom "Iceman" Kazansky * Anthony Edwards as LTJG Nick "Goose" Bradshaw * Tom Skerritt as CDR Mike "Viper" Metcalf * Michael Ironside as LCDR Rick "Jester" Heatherly * John Stockwell as LT Bill "Cougar" Cortell * Barry Tubb as LTJG Leonard "Wolfman" Wolfe * Rick Rossovich as LTJG Ron "Slider" Kerner * Tim Robbins as LTJG Sam "Merlin" Wells * Clarence Gilyard, Jr. as LTJG Marcus "Sundown" Williams * Whip Hubley as LT Rick "Hollywood" Neven * James Tolkan as CDR Tom "Stinger" Jardian * Meg Ryan as Carole Bradshaw * Adrian Pasdar as LT Charles "Chipper" Piper Credits PARAMOUNT PICTURES PRESENTS • A DON SIMPSON/JERRY BRUCKHEIMER PRODUCTION • A TONY SCOTT FILM • TOM CRUISE • TOP GUN • KELLY McGILLIS • VAL KILMER • ANTHONY EDWARDS • TOM SKERRITT • MUSIC SCORE BY HAROLD FALTERMEYER • WRITTEN BY JIM CASH & JACK EPPS, JR. • PRODUCED BY DON SIMPSON AND JERRY BRUCKHEIMER • DIRECTED BY TONY SCOTT • A PARAMOUNT PICTURE © 1987 Paramount Pictures Corporation/All rights reserved. Trailers and info Rental 1987 Re-release 1992 Re-release Days of Thunder 1993 Re-release # The Paramount Pictures Big Screen, Best Sellers trailer from 1993 with clips of "Top Gun", "Grease", "Ghost", "The Godfather Part I, Part II and Part III", "Fatal Attraction", "Raiders of the Lost Ark", "Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom", "Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade", "An Officer and a Gentleman", "The Untouchables" and "Zulu". # Ghost Gallery 51K47XQK0HL.jpg Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:VHS Category:Top Gun Category:Romance Videos by Paramount Category:Drama Videos by Paramount Category:1988 VHS Releases Category:BBFC 15 Category:CIC Video - Universal and Paramount with BBFC 15 card from 1985 to 1997 Category:Paramount logo from 1986 to 2002 Category:CIC Video logo from 1986 to 1991 Category:Special Edition Category:1987 VHS Releases Category:VHS Videos with Closed Captioning Category:VHS Videos with The Universal Pictures/Paramount Pictures Big Screen, Best Sellers trailer from 1993 Category:CIC Video logo from 1991 to 1998 Category:CIC Video logo from 1997 to 1999 Category:2016 DVD Releases Category:2016 Blu-Ray Releases Category:2000 DVD Releases Category:2007 DVD Releases Category:2013 Blu-Ray Releases Category:2009 Blu-Ray Releases Category:2018 DVD Releases Category:2005 DVD Releases Category:Original Widescreen Version Category:2002 VHS Releases Category:2003 VHS Releases Category:1999 VHS Releases Category:CIC Video Variants - Universal and Paramount with BBFC 15 from 1997-1999 Category:1993 VHS Releases Category:Don Simpson/Jerry Bruckheimer Films